


Gurgling Blood

by MaybeThereMaybeNot



Series: Maybe's 2020 Whumptober [10]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Gen, Graphic Description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeThereMaybeNot/pseuds/MaybeThereMaybeNot
Summary: No 10. THEY LOOK SO PRETTY WHEN THEY BLEEDBlood Loss | Internal Bleeding | Trail of Blood
Series: Maybe's 2020 Whumptober [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947532
Kudos: 10
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Gurgling Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags!!! This is rather graphic and very heavy projection of childhood traumatic medical experiences.

The Host is used to bleeding. He was forced to have surgery the other day and has been taking it easy since. Dr. Iplier had finally gone back to the hospital. It had taken days of The Host’s convincing to get him to do so. 

Now, The Host sits comfortably on the sofa, mumbling to himself and listening to the ambient sounds of the manor. He had recorded his podcast earlier, and it would be a bad idea to push himself with visions right now. A steaming cup of tea warms his hands, a few sips already taken. It felt normal. 

Spit wells in his mouth, and The Host swallows it. Only, more comes up. He drops his cup, and the tea spills everywhere. His hands fly up to his mouth, fear welling inside. Blood spits up from his mouth. He can barely get a breath before more, and more, and more comes up. He’s choking on his own half-clotted blood. It’s somehow both thinner and thicker than one would think. Like a thickened milk.

“Dark!” The Host gurgles before more blood is quickly spat up.

He can hear running footsteps, and soon he hears a gasp.

“Host, what happened?”

He can’t answer before throwing up more blood. Purely blood, not a spec of bile. He registers Dark yelling for Wilford to get a bin. One is soon shoved into his hands, and Dark gently takes them. A vision flashes and he can see Dark wince as they slowly begin cleaning them with a baby wipe. Meanwhile, The Host keeps spitting up blood. 

“Wilf, I need you to get Dr. Iplier on the phone. Now.” Fear crackles in Dark’s voice, something that The Host couldn’t remember hearing before.

He zones out as Dr. Iplier, Dark, and Wilford talk. Every spare breath is filled with shaky narrations. Another vision flashes in and out. His hands are white, the rest of him likely just as pale. More and more blood joins the bucket. Before he knows it, Dr. Iplier is in front of him. He’s talking with Dark. Something about none of the nearby hospitals not having the proper wards, so it was either to wait it out or drive for hours.

“Then call an ambulance,” Dark yells, aura lashing out.

“They’d tell you the same thing!” Dr. Iplier yells back, choking back a sob.

The Host is tired. He doesn’t know how long he’s been doing this. It’s starting to slow, but it still feels so wrong. He doesn’t know how long it continues. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Main Tumblr](https://maybetheremaybenot.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Photography Tumblr](https://maybetherephotos.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Poetry Tumblr](https://maybetherewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
